


Hot Mess

by The_8th_Arrow



Series: Mr. & Mr. Nikiforov [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Hitman AU, Hitman!Viktor, Hitman!Yuuri, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Viktor being a juicy target at work, blowjob, playing around the cheating idea, some few angst but just a bit sprinkled all over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_8th_Arrow/pseuds/The_8th_Arrow
Summary: Five times Viktor makes mistakes throughout his career and one time Yuuri confronts him about it.(Set afterThe Two Mr. Nikiforovs)





	1. Breakfast for Two

**Author's Note:**

> While I'm out to work, Viktuuri are out and playing in my mind.  
> I am writing all of this with a very straight face. Be prepared. :)  
> Enjoy!

It has been months of loneliness with the cold as his companion but it only took a few minutes to give in to temptation.

Viktor should feel guilty.

It was supposed to be a night out to have a drink or two to warm him up and keep him going with his mission but he supposes it was a good excuse to wallow in sadness due to the long time separation from his husband who is miles away from him. Two shots turned to five and he is now nursing his sixth along with an armful of a companion with whom he has the honor of knowing.

Maybe, it’s the alcohol’s doing but he must have been imagining the half-lidded eyes and hot breath against his ear that is sending shivers down his spine. But then, he could not help himself for indulging the flirtatious banter between them as he was having fun after all those months and like a moth to a fire, he followed when offered.

He should be guilty for he is about to commit a mistake and yet he does not stop even beyond the closed door. Gone are the coy looks and the smug smiles, replaced by smoldering gazes and supple lips pressed hotly on his skin.

He thinks about warm chocolate orbs sparkling under the sunlight and bright happy smiles and laughter but he only sees cool predatory green eyes that are raking up and down his form and the deliberate show of tongue swiping along plush lips like he is a feast gifted to him for the hard work he has done for tonight.

The man is handsome, to say the least, the body of Adonis and with a face to boot. A good catch, as Chris would have told him. Even without the mascara, he knows those lashes he has are long enough to not require fakes. His skin is smooth as well but his hands are calloused, evidence of his profession and adding delightful texture against his hips when he rubs his favorite spot there.

And his mouth! He cannot describe him without hanging praises for his mouth. He is shown just what a devilish thing it is when the man lowered his lips on him and _tasted_ him without hesitation, mouth stretching as he takes him whole in one go. His tongue presses on his shaft and swiping up and down along the ridges of his veins all the while not taking his gaze off him.

Viktor’s eyes roll back and he gives a longer, louder moan that embodies his months-long frustration.

This should not be happening and yet it is already happening. He should be patient just like a sensible married man but he finds himself unable to pull away from the nice, very nice and very warm, sensation upon his cock. In fact, he thrusts in it, buried to the hilt until he could only see himself inside that mouth.

When he released him, he is hard, wet, and throbbing. He finds him reaching for his hand which he did not realize was gripping on his muddy brown locks. Viktor watches him lace their hands and kiss each finger and knuckles. It is heartwarming to watch and fascinatingly so.

He is so lost in this haze when he is reminded once more of the tie that binds him. His gold ring glints under the dim light of the room as a silent reminder and the man keeps on kissing that one finger until he turns his gaze to him. A silent question followed by a bite on the cool metal.

Viktor should really feel guilty, more than he should be. He is a disgrace and a disappointment. He is a bad example of a husband.

For he should not have have stuttered in his decision to pull away and return to where he is staying. He should not have given a second thought on whether he should grab the bait wriggling in front of him or not. Heck, he should not have let it get to this point where he knows he would regret in the long run.

But, those green eyes that burn with lust are good at making him think but the hard and straining pressure rubbing against his thigh is what must be the final nail in the coffin for he gives his ascent with an excited groan.

He lets the man take the ring with his mouth, a fascinating sight that has Viktor reaching for him just as the other deposited the gold metal next to his silent phone and sinks to him without another prompt for the next few hours.

Again, Viktor is a disappointment. He feels it deep in his bones and sees it on the bathroom mirror in his room. The dull ache in his muscles and the lingering feeling of touches all over his skin are proof of that and no amount of scrubbing and showering can erase that.

He is angry at himself. Was he so deprived that he could not keep himself in check out of all things? He wants to punch himself right through that mirror and give him a good beating but that won’t help with the situation, yes?

At the very least, he left early. More like he left as soon as his arms and legs found their strength again.  He had donned his suit as neatly as he can, attempted to tame his wild hair that came loose from all the tugging and the turning and tried to hide most of the marks on his neck as discreetly as possible.

He ordered breakfast for the man who was still sleeping soundly, body half hidden under the rumpled sheets. He looked picture worthy and Viktor took one out of sheer habit but he should not have. It will go to his secret stash later.

He only looked back once and never again.

Just like that. No parting words, no names, no numbers. Just a memory with only one proof to remind him of this mistake is all.

He gets a video call while he was busy sifting through papers and notes, and puts on his best smile when he (finally) sees his beloved Yuuri behind the computer screen.

Said man is currently on his stomach and lounging underneath the white sheets of their bed with what seems to be a plate of omelets and garlic bread. He seems to have finished showering as well considering how wet his hair is and sticking in all the wrong places. His bare shoulders and thighs suggest that he has as little clothing as possible and Viktor suddenly feels want and yearning.

Oh, how Yuuri erases his worries with only a second of his presence and everything will melt away just like that until it’s only the two of them that remains.

“Yuuri! My love!”

“Viktor! Happy Anniversary!”


	2. Love Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend called me a sadist after I shared with them the entire plot of this fic but they do encourage me to publish it all XD
> 
> Anyway, thank you guys for reading and thank you so much for leaving comments. At least, I know now that I can do angst in this particular scene (*shoots self*) but really, there is light at the end of the road and Vitya will pay for all his actions... eventually. Just ready your spanking tools. Someone needs a good lesson in fidelity---
> 
> ( ─‿‿─ )ノ♡

The necessity for his actions is great.

Not only must he hide from his enemy but he must find an unknown informant within the throng of people.

The first one is easy. Said enemy is currently in one corner of the ballroom surrounded by friends and associates alike congratulating him for a successful fundraising party tonight. The party is in full swing with music, dancing, and free-flowing drinks. The man is currently engaged which means he does not notice most of his surroundings unless he happens to glance around in a mere second.

Which makes his second objective both easier and harder at the same time. Number one, it is harder because he only has about three-quarters of the room at best to find the informant and not to mention that even if his target is huddled on one corner, it does not mean his guards are not within the vicinity. In fact, they are roaming around right about now in pairs.

Number two, it is easier work because instead of him finding the informant, said informant has found him. With the tiniest touch on his waist, he found himself side by side with a blond and, oh, that’s a ponytail right there just as the vague description had mentioned – blond hair in low ponytail and crisp blue eyes. If someone mentioned Goldilocks, Viktor would immediately search for him.

So much for being covert.

“My, aren’t you a sight, handsome?” The man gives him a playful smirk, tugging him by the waist and away they walk towards a more secluded location.

Unfortunately, there are more guards roaming around than expected and there are two of them near their dark corner. However, his companion seems to have a ridiculous idea which involves them shoved inside an alcove with Viktor being their shield from the outside world.

It would have been better if his initial worry from being compromised is left back in the ballroom but it comes back full force when the guards are marching near their space, probably hearing their footsteps and hushed discussions as suspicious.

He holds his breath and hoping for the odds in his favor when he feels more than hears a zipper being tugged. He looks back to his companion only to find him down on his knees and fumbling with Viktor’s pants. It takes him exactly one minute to register what was going on.

“I’m married.” He hisses immediately, trying to push the man off from his person before he touches something intimate –

“Mhm. I am, too.” Too late.

He got a hold of him and is currently pumping him to full length with that godly hand of his. Probably is also making a point to slide his ring, his wedding ring, against his shaft which makes an awfully pleasant play of temperature against his hot skin.

“I saw you. You’re too tense for this party. You should relax a little and enjoy yourself.” Blondie murmurs against the bulbous flesh of his cock and it’s enough to make him feel boneless and hot. He leans his arms against the wall of the alcove for support because _oh god_ he needs more support for this.

“Don’t – This is only supposed to be a – _fuck_!”

“It is.” The man grins up at him, sharp blue eyes mischievous under the sheer amount of light coming from the smaller windows, and proceeds to milk him dry with his mouth.

He tries, really tries, to push the man off him but there is something deep within his mind that makes him stay rooted on his spot there, all shaky legs and harsh breaths. It is probably and most likely the long days of concentrating on his work in order for him to go home to his Yuuri faster so they could spend more time together but the consequence is his neglect for his own comfort.

The blond is right. He is too tense and too worked up that he almost gave his presence to the ones looking for him and the man was just in time to save his ass.

“Think of this more as a reward for my quick thinking.” He said.

However, it does not mean he can do whatever he want him especially this because _this_ is solely for his husband’s pleasure and not anyone else's. Even if his body is betraying him because he has physical needs, it does not mean he enjoys this rather unconventional attack on his person. At least, blondie here makes quick work and he comes with his body tensing through the orgasm, eyes screwed shut and mouth agape with a silent scream.

It takes a few moments before Viktor grabs him by the hair and finally pulls the man off with a loud squelch of saliva and bodily fluids.

“Now, we’re even. This is not going to happen again, am I clear?” He growls authoritatively and glares at the man currently kneeling in front of him. Said man has something akin to excitement over his face when Viktor finishes his sentence and licks his lips appreciatively.

“Yes, sir.” He purrs out his words and Viktor might or might not have imagined Yuuri looking just like this in the same predicament, only… with a posh leather collar resting snugly around his pale neck.

 _Fuck_.

They quickly fix themselves without a word and only when the blond man reaches to tuck a memory stick on his breast pocket did Viktor acknowledge him once more.

“What’s that?” He asks, eyeing the suspicious cream-colored envelope that goes with the stick.

“A letter from Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov to his dear husband. Apparently, he is missed.”

Viktor snatches the envelope and brings it to his chest like it is the most precious item he has in his possession. Finally, something from his husband! He hasn’t had anything of Yuuri’s in weeks! He is forbidden to call or message him because of the heightened security but there are still other ways to deliver his love to him after all.

Hallelujah!

“And I left you something to remember our night together.” Blondie is already walking away from him when Viktor turn to look back, hands in his pockets and wearing a shit-eating grin that had Viktor feel a tad bit nervous. He winks in his direction and continues to walk away, probably back to the ballroom. “Check out your phone.”

Before he can indulge himself with Yuuri’s letter, he feels the need to cleanse himself from head to toe that night because he did not just stare a full minute through a single picture in his phone where a man is caught nibbling on a whole patch of skin on his hard dick and showing teeth against flesh as well.

The little shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do give me your thoughts~  
> Kudos, comments and "violent reactions" (*coughs*) are very, very welcomed!  
> ( ´ ♡ ` )


	3. Exchange Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *fans self* I see some speculations going on and they are amazing! I really do love hearing your thoughts about this. Thank you so much, guys!
> 
> Next, this is lighter than the last two but it's more involved within Viktor's mission.

“Lucian, it’s lovely to see you,” Viktor calls out from the table as he stands and gives the man a tight hug just as he arrives at the table.

“You look fine in black, _James_.” The man, Lucian, a striking personality with an even more striking visage of gray eyes and pale blond hair returns the hug and adds an affectionate kiss on his cheek in greeting.

It’s weird to hear someone call him by his alias but this is a crucial point in the mission where everything is on the line and Viktor, in the guise of a mystery boyfriend of one of the many clandestine spies, have to be on top of his game for this to work.

Surely, those are watchdogs lurking across the street and with arms to boot. He is not expecting his company to be guarded. Only a handful of them but not too heavily prepared for a war. Were they too suspicious of him that they won’t let him out of their sight? No, considering his companion’s current position inside the family, this is more of a precaution and assurance that he will not do anything that will jeopardize their group.

“Careful,” A thumb smooths across his lower lip and massaging it lax under its ministration. He can’t breathe somehow and he does not know if it’s because of the man across from him or the fact that they are being watched from the sidelines. “They think I’m only going to this fancy dinner with my quote, sleazy boyfriend but they are not expecting _you_ to be here.”

“Hm. It’s a good thing I brought alternatives then.” Viktor tucks a stray lock of black hair behind his ear to emphasize his point and bats his lashes towards his grinning companion. They sit side by side in a discreet booth, oblivious to the world around them but at the same time, in tune with it. To anyone who happens to catch a glimpse of them, they might think they are on the verge of flirting especially with how Lucian leans just a little bit to whisper things in his ear.

“It’s a very good alternative.” He reminds him of his friend, Chris, for a moment when he brings his tone an octave lower and spurs both of them to share a deep, sloppy kiss. When in reality, it is to make a show that they are really dating otherwise Lucian’s excuse to leave the _Capo_ ’s manor would be for naught.

“Which reminds me. Does your husband know you can date incognito? I bet he will be cross if he found out you play while you are not within his line of sight.”

“I think I told him once. He does not mind it so as long as it is work related.” Viktor lets the man kiss their twined hands just as the food arrives. “He never asked me after that.”

“He trusts you well.” His companion chuckles and they start feeding each other with a forkful of pasta, bread, and a lot more within their dinner course. “Which is fortunate.”

Or, unfortunate. “Yes. Yes, it is.”

It is really fortunate that Yuuri has deep faith in him even though they both know how unhealthy his career (both of theirs) to their relationship and even if they are married and happily so, it is no guarantee that there won’t be compromises. But, Yuuri hates compromises so Viktor does try his best to control the situations at hand.

 _Try_ is the key word in this months-long mission and he knows he does not have a clean record during this long period of being away from his husband. The only period in his married life until now that he does not have a clean record of and it is because of this undesirably long job that is keeping him away from his object of affection. He should probably send another gift to him after this engagement to ease his mind a little.

“What he does not know won’t hurt him,” Lucian assures him when he kisses him again, this time, with dessert between their lips and the cream a tad bit sweeter for his liking. “And it is work related, yes?”

“I swear you are only trying to steal kisses and doing so in front of your entourage over there.” He means his bodyguards.

“They are more worried about someone stealing something from me.” He whispers against the corner of his lips. “Look. Even the server over there is one of their men.”

Surely enough, the man he describes is glancing towards them every few seconds or so and even from a civilian’s eyes, he looks antsy.

“You will not steal something from me, will you, James?” Lucian eyes him in a challenge, the corner of his mouth quirking in a sly smile that somehow catches Viktor’s breath in his throat. Oh, that’s an invitation. That is an obvious invitation but Viktor… will not fall for that.

“I’m afraid I’m not going to steal anything from you tonight. But it does not mean nothing would change.” Viktor smiles in earnest and gives the man a few more open mouthed kisses just to play with their guises. “This will do, right?”

“I was hoping something more but it looks like you’ve got yourself under control.” Viktor is somehow proud of that even though at the back of his mind, he would want to kiss Yuuri like this instead of another. “Would you mind escorting me to my car later?”

“Of course. Of course.”

In the end, the mission went well. Lucian went back to the manor he is staying. His escorts pulled out quietly from their places and all is quiet on Viktor’s side.

Viktor empties the contents of the black clutch bag he brought back to his apartment and is satisfied when he sees the valuable contents inside. It is the same clutch bag he brought to the restaurant and the same clutch bag that Lucian has brought with him as well.

Nothing was stolen as promised but it does not mean that nothing changed as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone made a joke about one of the 10 commandments.  
> '"Thou shall not steal." but no one said, "Thou shall not swap (things)."'  
> Viktooooor!
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter will be a little late, maybe a day or two since I will be meeting with a long time online friend who I haven't personally seen in 7-8 years. I'm nervous and excited at the same time! <3


	4. Poetry in your body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update but it seems my life does not want to me to go back to my writing groove.  
> So, in line with this, I might not update much but I shall try at least twice or thrice a week and then move on to revising some other YOI fics I have in line.

The good thing about after work is the fun and relaxation that flows through the hours of great food, great company, and great place. His new acquaintances from work, those who he met under the pretense of someone else are a bunch of wonderful guys who clearly loves to have fun.

Their chosen fun, however, had Viktor going straight into shots of alcohol and landing his ass down onto trouble, which happens to be a hired lap dancer in a private room just because they thought he was a virgin and when he look straight up to the person who will be giving him a private show, he thinks he would be kicked straight to hell when the night is over.

Oh. Gods. If it isn’t bad luck toying with him because he feels something hard pressed against his own straining cock (the traitorous thing, he ought to chop it off for sending mix signals but then how would he make Yuuri physically and sexually happy?) and that itself sends Viktor straight into panic mode.

“I – You – You’re…?” Viktor stammers as he tries to sink further into the plush leather of the couch in hope to escape this situation. But, of course, the devil equips herse – himself – with his coquettish smile and it’s all the warning Viktor have before he falls into the trap.

It’s a well-laid trap with legs and arms. _He_ is a man with hair extensions, longer lashes, makeup and dressed in a skimpy outfit that of a student turned bad. Wide collared blouse with a thin ribbon on the top button, pleated skirt that reaches a pair of obscenely displayed thighs, and thigh high socks that might have been pure lace than that of an ordinary nylon material.

Said man is now arranging himself on top of his splayed thighs and pressing his body against his that makes his brain go haywire for a moment.

“Yes?” He speaks now, boyish in tone but nevertheless inviting, and peers under half-lidded eyes as he starts this torturously slow and sinful rotation of his hips against his.

Viktor swallows dryly and averts his eyes all the way through the ordeal.

“I – We – We shouldn't – I mean, I’m – I’m not into… into…” He sounds like Yuuri now when he is stammering and it all brings back to the real reason why he does not want to entertain this kind of _recreation_ as his acquaintances told him.

“Guys? Crossdressing?” The dancer supplies, not surprised or perturbed by the fact that, yes, Viktor is not comfortable with this but for a totally different reason. Hips still grind against him in slow circular motions while he traps Viktor on the couch with both arms clutching the backrest behind.

“No... I – ” He wants to tell him but then, Viktor lets out a noncommittal grunt instead of a word.

“Ah… you have someone, don’t you?” The man chuckles as he tries to make Viktor turn towards him. He does not want to. “You won’t look at me even though I’m seducing you. She is lucky. Or, he?”

He squirms underneath, finding the best position to ease his already hardening length from the slow torture of friction above him.

“We should stop. Please. I do – _oh_!” Fuck this incessant grinding of a plump ass and he won’t be this receptive if he wasn’t worked up ever since this morning plus the alcohol taking off the edge of things and making him pliant. All the stress built up since the first day of the mission until now is giving so much trouble lately and he knows he needs to relieve some of them to function better. Unfortunately, all he wants is Yuuri to help him achieve that but he is not available most of the time. He could not fault him for that because both of them are busy with their own work.

But, Viktor imagines sometimes about Yuuri especially in a position like this: legs parting to straddle him, hips undulating without shame to the beat of some unknown music, body bowing towards his reach for him to touch, and eyes feral as they latch onto Viktor’s expressions in order to know what he likes or crave.

He imagines Yuuri changing pace in his moves, hands teasing his skin as well as his own, before a sinful appendage darts out between his plush lips and those said lips would capture him in a searing kiss, effectively drowning his whimpers and groans of pleasure.

“Shit.” Viktor pants between clenched teeth.

God give him strength. He is a weak, weak man and he knows he is just as horrible. It is evident in his harsh breaths and his heaving chest. His gobsmacked expression must be amusing as well since he can hear the dancer giggling as he kisses him through his ordeal and, if it isn’t any worse, he can feel something wet in his pants. He is glad that his pants are stain proof otherwise it would be awkward when he gets back to his quarters but he does not feel any better.

“Um…” Viktor croaks but he could not get another word out of his mouth. He feels lost for them.

“Shh…” The dancer perched prettily on his lap hushes him with a kiss and a smooth a hand across his tresses. God damn it. “No need to say anything. This will be our little secret. At least, you’re relaxed now, yes?”

He can’t argue with that. In fact, he feels more focused now that the stress of things is mostly gone and he can surely do the rest of his work more efficiently as soon as his blood starts pumping in the right direction (lesser towards the south).

However, seriously now, Viktor feels like he lost something along the course of the evening and he is dreading the result of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, kudos, and other reactions that are not like Viktor over there are welcome!  
> >;D


	5. Let's not kill the Karma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sits down with a cup of tea* Almost there.

The sun is almost up. He can see the horizon lighting up from behind the thin sheet of a white curtain on the window. The air is getting warm but not as warm as his skin and it’s so comfortable against the cool feeling of the bed sheets that he wants to go back to sleep at once.

Viktor takes a deep breath; lungs expanding as it takes precious air to fuel his blood and start his system awake. He smells fresh bread being baked and Italian spices wafting through the open window. It’s so enchanting and refreshing that he can hardly keep his eyes close. His brain, now recharged from its drained mush last night, works faster as Viktor takes in his body’s state.

There is an oddly satisfying ache deeply present on his hips whenever he adjusts himself in the covers and he found himself purring against the pillows. It’s pleasant and familiar with the way his joints seem to pop when he stretches to the morning, an ever relative occurrence whenever he had a bout of lustful rounds with his husband.

Gods, he misses him so much. There are only a few more days until their much-anticipated reunion. The other night, he boarded a flight to Europe. He needs to get in touch with Yakov for a debriefing and drop by a souvenir for his old mentor. Then, he will take another scheduled flight back to his home and his love. He swears, after this, they will never need to part for a long period of time.

He hears the shower running and sees a neat pile of clothes on a chair in a corner.

 _Oh_ , he thinks, the lazy thought dancing in his mind. _Whose clothes are those?_

And then, Viktor bolts up to his knees in alarm.

He takes in the small room, baby blue in color with bronze edges and rustic basic furniture. It’s clean at least but it is not a room that he will rent for himself. Technically, this is not even his room and he sees no sign of his luggage either. He knows he dropped them in a five-star hotel in the middle of the country but then, how did he get here and _where is he again_?

All he could remember from last night was dropping by the hotel – what a grand hotel it is with its high ceiling and regal penthouse – settling his luggage in and going out to get some local delis for dinner. He had eaten food on a hole in a wall, he remembers, their Mexican-Italian fusion is to die for and he even saves the recipe on his phone when he got to meet the chef who happens to be at the service table. Then, after that, it was walking, sightseeing and he may have visited a couple of bars like he used to do when he was still single but he suspects it’s because of stress piling up during the last months.

But there is one bar he stayed, probably the last one. He knew the alcohol was getting in his system by then (he is Russian and Russians are supposed to have high alcohol tolerance) and then, it was all blurry and fuzzy memories. A chain of chopped scenes playing: a row of shot glasses, his stomach cold from drips of liquid and there was something hot pressing on his belly button, loud bass music and multiple bodies dancing with the rhythm, tangled limbs, and warm breaths scatters all over his skin, pure white sizzling pleasure coursing through his spine –

He looks down on himself and bites his tongue to keep him from cursing.

He knows his skin is pale, very pale than normal average men, and whatever marks left on his body, either by trauma or by eager teeth and nails, will definitely be noticed.

He has hickeys. A lot of them.

Not just the kind of love bites that are pink like pure blooming roses planted by an innocent suckling mouth, no. They are red, dark and glaring, a stark contrast against his skin that is reminiscent of a possessive character. Some of them are turning to bruises already or are already bruised considering that they are more purple than red and he won’t even start with the fair share of suspicious hand prints and scratches lining a good portion of his skin. He spies more on the sides and even if he does not look in a mirror he will see more on his back.

Judging from the ache of his hips and the number of marks he received (and the placement of them), he was at the receiving end and, fuck, he never felt this awful in his entire life! It’s already implied with these signs of what he has done and he wishes he could have remained oblivious to it until he goes on his way yet he knows he will only delay the inevitable.

This event will most likely engrave on his mind for quite some time and it won’t do well if he does because he is as transparent as he can be to people close to him. They will see behind his mask of indifference and congeniality. They will know something is going on the moment he struts his confident ass in the room.

The hard part is he will be coming home very soon and he really wants to spend time with his Yuuri. Of course, they won’t just stop with a simple date at home with their hands clasped tight and their tongues exploring carnal pleasures of food and each other’s mouths. It will be more than that and they both know that they prefer to not dawdle when they want to reconnect with each other physically.

If he saw these marks, it will not only damage their wonderful relationship but it might also ultimately end it in the long run. Just thinking about it makes dread run in his bloodstream. Just think about how Yuuri would feel should he find out about this is making him sick. Gods, Viktor is an idiot. Getting drunk and having sex with someone he did not know. He does not even remember a face at all.

If he gets out of this unscathed, not only will he stop teasing his husband about his drunken nature but he will also devote himself more to him with a vow renewal for an added flare if he has to.

Viktor takes a second to find his clothes which are surprisingly in a separate pile from the ones unknown to him. He puts on his briefs, his pants, his socks and his shirt with such speed that if he kept a track record of him dressing up, this will be the time that he would break that record. He needs to get dressed fast and he needs to leave fast because he does not want to humiliate himself any further when he sees the other person currently in the shower and, more importantly, he has a meeting to attend.

He does not care if he ends up looping his tie the wrong way or losing a sock on the way out or the way the cab driver keeps looking at him with mixed worry and disgust.

All he wants is to get back to the hotel, scrub himself raw, and put the best debrief he has ever made for a client to the point that they will have no questions about his methods.

After that, he can finally go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments, constructive criticisms, and violent reactions?  
> Speak up or forever hold your peace. >;D


	6. It's not you, it's me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I want to say I'm sorry for taking too long to update. I know people are expecting the ending of this fic ah but life does not cooperate with me somehow. Between tech problems and internet subscription verifications, work had me feeling down in a while. 
> 
> This is not the original proofread version (that one was wiped out from my PC memory and no backup, idiot me) but it's close when I rewrote it.
> 
> Should I say the original is about 7k words long?
> 
> Anyhow, I won't keep you guys any longer. Happy reading and I would love to hear your thoughts!

One day.

It only took him one day to complete all the reports and documents necessary to close the case with his mentor. Most of them were done during the long timeframe of the mission when can spare some hours in making them like he does all the time. He is efficient when he wants to and all the more when he is fueled by reward at the end of the journey.

Simple psychology, Yakov once told him, works most of the time especially when he wants something to be done. Viktor is willing to do almost anything for his old mentor but parting with his husband for a long period of time had been hell. He never wants to do it again if you ask him but the job was an important one. At least, he managed to bargain with the older man that he won’t get another mission with an extended leave from his home for another year or so no matter how demanding his skills are.

Surprisingly, Yakov consents.

“I am merely saving my ears from your complaints.” He said with a gruff but fond tone over dinner. Viktor knows that Yakov never gets angry with him. Maybe a few times but it’s trivial. He is his favorite student purely because he is capable of handling his own without much complication except for his tendency to exercise his independence without care. That had been the old man’s headache since Viktor’s younger years and probably the reason why he started wearing a hat.

But, he wasn’t all that worried especially after Viktor’s marriage to his other half. It is a great… how did Yakov phrase that? Relief? Someone other than Yakov who can keep Viktor in line is probably the greatest thing that has happened in both of their lives because, honestly in his old mentor’s opinion, there is no one on earth who can keep up with Viktor and drag him back down to the ground. By the ear (Yakov) or by the lapels of his coat (Yuuri).

“He is too good for you.” The older man huffs as he passes a meticulously packaged box to Viktor before sending him off. A gift to Yuuri for all his troubles, he said, and should he (Yuuri) need anything that has to do with Viktor being a pain in the arse then he can call ol’ Yasha through speed dial. “You better take care of him thrice as much as he takes care of you, Vitya. You won’t meet another one like that in this century.”

Of course, he will do that. Of course.

It has been one of the many promises he makes every waking day to Yuuri and wonders if he is doing even the bare minimum of what Yuuri deserves. Probably not, but seeing the sparkle in his eyes and the effortless curve of his smile makes everything worthwhile, and he knows that he is appreciated just as much as Viktor appreciates his existence.

He feels the tension of his neck, and the bobbing of his Adam’s apple in his throat, as he closes all the buttons of his shirt. He needs to keep his calm but he cannot. He has a reason to be nervous after all.

Even as he stands at the front door of his home, his nerves are on fire. He has to do it soon to spare both of them from the inevitable. Both of them will suffer, that is the truth, and Yuuri most of all. He braces himself and finally unlocks the door.

There is a flurry of movements from the other end of the foyer and a ball of fur bawling over in his direction. It takes him a second after he releases his bags on the floor to see the commotion before he is tackled by an overly eager dog. Viktor coos as Makkachin greets him with slobbery kisses on his cheeks and Viktor returns the favor with a series of furious petting and hugs.

It has been like this whenever he is away and Makkachin is off to a dog sitter. Their reunion is full of energy and excited blabbering in mixed Russian that not even a local would understand. He would kneel on the ground and encase his loyal poodle in a warm hug just as Makkachin would place his front paws in his arms to get that much-needed closeness.

“Somehow, he knew you would be home tonight. He has been restless all morning.” Comes the sweet voice Viktor has been dying to hear for weeks. It tugs deep inside his heart that he involuntarily takes a sharp intake of breath before he disentangles himself from Makkachin’s furry greeting.

In all the years that he has been returning home after work, there is no greater image that can compare to the one that is in front of him. The sight of Yuuri patiently waiting for him, all soft and homely in his V-neck and apron… yes, he can never get used to this. It will always blow his mind away. It is so compelling that it spurs him to his feet, bypassing their usual pleasantries and scooping the man up in a tight embrace.

Yuuri’s arms are tight around his shoulders just as his own is around his waist when Viktor hoist him up in the air to twirl around, Makkachin barking in glee on their sides. Yuuri squeals in delight, the laughter that reaches Viktor’s ears warm him all throughout.

All those days that he had no one to talk to but other unknown people he did not want to talk to and all those nights that made his bones freeze from loneliness and the cold are all behind him now. He does not care about the maths, or the locations, or the personalities under the radar anymore. All that matters now is Yuuri, him, and Makkachin in their sweet little home.

“You took your time. I was about to check your flight status...” Yuuri hums against lips, an undertone of relief and satisfaction in his voice. It is making his transition from warm to hot in seconds. Goodness, he missed this.

“They like to make me wait.” Viktor chuckles, mouth craving more of the soft plush that is plastered on his own and, if he has a choice, he will never let those pair of lips detach from his. “And it’s not only Aeroflot, apparently.”

“Mm… worse can happen. At least, you are here now.” Yuuri gives him a kiss on the lips, one that is so innocent and brief that stokes the flames of his love and his desire for him. He burns for this man and for this person alone.

“Yes.” He gazes at the wonderful Japanese man in his arms, all radiant and glowing just like the first time he had seen him, and brought his lips back down on his own.

Their kiss is heady and all-encompassing as if there is a need to map out their mouths with their tongue and their backs with their hands. He feels the burning need to be closer, to press all of him against Yuuri and reassure his system that this here in his arms is the love of his life he so craves to come home to for the past months. Oh, how he wants to shout out his love for him and rejoice to the highest heavens.

“I’m home. I’m finally home, Yuuri.”

“Welcome home, Viktor.”

 

 

 

“Yuuri…?” He takes a deep breath. Just like the plan. Stick with the plan. Be truthful. No beating around the bush. Tell him, apologize, and brace for the repercussions. Here it goes. “I… We need to talk.”

Yuuri quirks an eyebrow and hangs his apron up on the wall as he exits the kitchen. “The last time you told me that, we almost destroyed the house.”

Ah, right. The exposition incident. Viktor tries to not wince at the memories of that night. The ending might have been a happy one, not to mention what they did during and after that out-of-this-world fight, but he’d rather not have a repeat performance of the ordeal.

“Viktor? What’s wrong? You got _that_ expression.” His attention snaps back when he sees Yuuri right in front of him, fingers brushing ever so lightly across his fringe and forehead that makes him sigh under that single touch.

Yuuri must have seen the worry on his face and the hesitation to tell him his problem which heightens his conflict.

No. He does not want to tell him. He wants to avoid it while it’s still possible and to keep it a secret forever but, no, he has to tell him. It’s better than postponing it and let his conscience eat him alive. It’s the lesser of two evils, as they say.

He cups his cheeks with both hands and brings his face closer so he could kiss him between his brows. A sign of respect for his beloved. Viktor tugs him towards the living room and asks him to sit down on the couch. With a heavy sigh, he kneels in front of him, kissing both his hands and explains that it’s easier to show him the problem rather than telling him.

He kneels and begins to unbutton his shirt with shaky hands. He is aware of the eyes glued on his every movement and thinks of the expression those chocolate brown orbs he loves so much would show as they pass over inch after inch of revealed skin.

Most of the marks are still there on his torso, darker as the day went on but the others are almost invisible to the eyes. It does not change the fact that Viktor knows they were there like a brand on him, a bold statement that puts a claim on him by someone who is not his spouse.

He is here, truthful and bare in front of Yuuri, showing the proof of his… infidelity. Gods, he does not want to dwell on that word because he knows he is far from committing such a terrible thing especially to the most important person in his life. Even though he wasn’t in his right mind that night, even though he was inebriated, with alcohol taking in the reign of his system, he still feels guilty that he did a thing so horrible.

Genuine fear resides his very nerve right now.

He fears of the reaction that Yuuri will have. He knows what it will be just like any sensible man would know. He fears of the image of pain and heartbreak like he dreamt of it every night and day because of inadequacies Yuuri was proving wrong all the time. He has every intention of telling him everything which will lead both of them to painful tears and hurtful words. He expects all of this by now.

What he truly fears is the worst of them all. Ending things up with Yuuri. Ending the years of hearty laughter, late night stake outs, and bad pick-up lines. His fear is ending their years of blissful marriage that they nurtured and shaped together, and losing Yuuri altogether with this mess he made.

He fears. He dreads.

After the precious seconds tick by, he hears him exhale a shaky breath and Viktor hesitates to look up.

“When…?” His voice made his heart stutter. The tone is devastating to hear. He really hoped he never hears it as long as he lives but here it is.

“I…Two…Three night ago.” He had not been right in his head even after the incident and had not been even when he scrubbed himself clean and tried to hide the obvious evidence from the public. But not everyone can be fooled, obviously. It’s probably why Yakov had been staring at him like a hawk at the dinner table.

“Before I went to Yakov’s. I was drunk but I never meant to get drunk like that and before I knew it…” He motions for his torso and Yuuri’s breath hitches. Viktor does not dare to look at him in the eye.

“Viktor…” Yuuri’s voice sounds incredulous, forced, as if the mere spill of words from his mouth will trigger a harsher emotion in him. Yuuri is like that. He would rather bottle up his feelings than exposing them which results to significant breakdowns, a rare occasion.

What has he done? The biggest mistake of Viktor’s life.

“It’s entirely my fault, Yuuri, but it’s unintentional. I should have invested on sleep like you always told me instead of drinking my ass off to oblivion.” He reaches for Yuuri’s tensed hands, tight in their hold in fear of letting go, and kissed each of his knuckles with reverence. “I swear I didn’t know it would end up like this. I’m so sorry, love…”

Sorry does not cut it, really. He should have been ready for it because he expects this but the sight of Yuuri standing up, side stepping him in order to create a space between them, with one hand pressed against his mouth to hide his emotions but his eye already betrayed him. He crosses the room, back to him, away from him and stands there looking lost and unsure.

Viktor feels the exact moment his heart breaks.

“Yuuri, please…” Viktor watches him from his spot on the floor. He does not mind the bite of the carpet as it digs into the skin of his knees or the cold of the room when the mood drops to another level and making his stomach churn with nervousness.

“I can’t believe this.” He hears Yuuri muttering behind his hand, his shoulders rising and sagging with deep breaths he tries to takes to calm himself.

Viktor rises to his feet in a second, buttoning his shirt close, and envelopes him in a tight hug.

“No, I can’t…I don’t…” Yuuri struggles a little but is unable to gain any space between them. Viktor won’t let him either way. Instead, he lets his head loll forward in favor of hiding his face on his shoulder. It hurts to know Yuuri does not want him near even for just an embrace. He wants his space without Viktor in there but Viktor does not want to let him go. He is not ready to.

“You gave me a lot of things I didn’t know I needed and sacrificed a lot for my sake even during the hardest times at work. I clearly don’t deserve you.” He presses kisses over the top of his head and rests his cheek against his, nuzzling when he feels the other man shaking with distress and whispering his name like a prayer. “I’m so so sorry, Yuuri… I love you. I always love you.”

Yuuri hides in the confines of his arms but refuses to rest his hands around Viktor like he used to do. Instead, he tucks his arms in between their bodies and folds them near his chest like a shield for his fragile heart. His shoulders shake with the emotions deep in him that the only thing Viktor can do is to hold him and pray that everything will be alright for the both of them.

Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, surprise. It's not yet done XD  
> There is a part two of the ending~


	7. Hot Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally.
> 
> *readies a bulletproof umbrella*

“Who?” The question is muffled against the material of his shirt and Viktor has to strain his ears to hear it again. “Who was it?”

“I…” Viktor contemplates on his answer and how ridiculous it would sound if he gives it. “I don’t know.”

Yuuri stills but remains silent. “Don’t joke with me, Viktor. I’m serious. Who was it?”

“I’m not joking. I don’t know.” He holds on, afraid that Yuuri will drift away when he let go.

“A guy? A girl? It’s impossible not to know when you had your dick in them or when their dick was in you.” Yuuri faces him with such a frustrated expression that Viktor wants to chase away but he remains unmoving and apologetic. “Well, which is it?”

“I… A guy with… the latter situation. I think.” His throat suddenly goes dry in nervousness at the sight of Yuuri‘s anger etched on his face. “But, in all honesty, I really don’t remember anything. Only hazy bits and pieces from the bar and that’s all.”

“Then, you woke up in a hotel God knows where.”

It isn’t a question. It is a statement. Viktor nods at it anyway and lets Yuuri drop his head heavily against his shoulder.

“He was still there in the shower when I woke up,” Viktor explains, somehow relieved that he is allowed to speak even after all this. “But I did not get to see them because I ran off the moment I woke up and realized what happened.

“I was so excited to come home to you. Even during at work, I keep imagining and dreaming our reunion and what we will do to make up for lost time. Never had I imagined it would end up like this. I am truly sorry.”

He is met with silence again.

“You even lost a sock.” Yuuri murmurs against his chest.

“Yes, that’s true, too. I lost one of them on the way out of the room, the one you gave me last year. It’s my favorite and –”

There is a sudden silence between them followed by a subtle snake that is Yuuri’s arms around his waist and curling into a tight cage. Viktor feels like he missed something vital.

“…how did you know that?”

He did not happen to notice something missing inside his suitcase, did he? Or did he know it beforehand when he was still in Europe? Did someone saw his missing sock and magically contacted his spouse about it? That’s probably a ridiculous speculation even for his thoughts but still!

“You’re hopeless.” Yuuri pulls away just enough to shoot Viktor a devilish smile and that is when he knows he _missed_ something important.

“I’m afraid… I don’t follow?”

“The hotel? The bar?” Not one word of what Yuuri said comes back to him. It is still vague to him and he remains clueless while his husband mutters under his breath. “Knew it.”

Yuuri tiptoes up to latch his mouth to his ear and nibbles at the piece of sensitive flesh. It makes Viktor shiver all of a sudden when he feels hot breath against his skin and his cheeks are flooded with intense warmth when his husband begins to cling to him.

“Just to remind you, everyone in that bar knows you’ve got a great Piece of Ass on you and believe me when I say it tastes great as it looks.”

Well, he remembers that part of the night. That had been his drink ordered by someone unfamiliar to him as a compliment. It was random but it had been the spark that started it all. Viktor whimpers when he feels a firms grip on his ass, breaking him from his chain of thoughts. “Sounds like you’ve done your research. I know I’m already in trouble but –”

“Not in the kind of trouble you think.” Yuuri chuckles against the column of his neck, inching closer to the first row of marks he knows sitting just at the collar of his top and insists on Viktor to reach for something inside the pocket of his jeans.

“I don’t… I don’t think I understand. Yuuri…” Just a few seconds ago, he is ready to hear the lashes and the comments he deserves for being the fool that he is but now, it’s all confusion. Viktor does not know what’s gotten into Yuuri but he seems amused – terribly amused looking – and smug which is a very different reaction than expected.

What is going on?

He reaches for Yuuri’s pocket and pulls out… Oh, wait.

Viktor gapes at the material in his palm. “My… Oh, my fuck?!”

God damn it. So, it was the sock. It’s a good thing his shocked mind is still capable of doing primary deduction as he worked on the details and meaning that surrounds his lonely sock in his palm.

“Hey, not so loud. Makkachin is in the next room.” Yuuri admonishes. Viktor quickly mutters an apology against his shoulder. “Seriously, you don’t remember?”

“No… no. I really don’t remember much that night…” He still can’t believe his luck. Viktor needs some explanation soon otherwise he is going to shut down out of information overload.

“I did not expect this to happen. I thought I would surprise you if we were to meet in Europe and spend a few days there after you stop by Yakov’s but, ah… well, you went bar hopping that night.”

“You were there…” Viktor breathes, relief now washing away the worries from his system and in its wake is a giddy, happy warmth that spreads and expands in his chest. “You… that was you?!”

“Mhm. Found you entering in that bar and decided to go after you. I should have known you were too drunk to recognize me but then, you started flirting with me… without knowing it’s me…” Yuuri giggles uncontrollably and it is contagious that it even cuts through the embarrassment he is feeling over the knowledge.

“Oh my god, I have no excuse…!” He remembers a man that he kept on hitting. Every detail of him and even his face was blurry in his memory but he remembers having a good time with him... all night long. Gods, this is so embarrassing! Flirting with someone he does not know only to realize it is his Yuuri all along.

“No offense taken for not recognizing me. I’m far too amused when I hear you waxing poetry about me and my skills–” Viktor blushes furiously at that tidbit. “–while you cling to me on the dance floor. If I’m a random stranger, it would be awkward.”

“At least, you know how much I love you!” Even when drunk, he still talks about Yuuri. Thank goodness.

“It was an interesting development throughout the night though. You even asked me to take you home.” Yuuri gives him another kiss, a little playful thing on his chin as he gazes up at him. “I was just surprised when you rushed out in the morning. I hoped to catch you awake but you were gone and left your sock at the door.”

“I… I thought I slept with someone else, that I cheated on you, so I ran out as fast as I can. I feared you’re going to break up with me if you found out. I kept thinking you’re going to go away once I told you,” He whines as he brings Yuuri into a tight embrace. The little shit only laughs at his distress. “Yuuri… love, I nearly died of anxiety here.”

“I thought I’m the one with the anxiety. Not you.” Yuuri nuzzles against his cheek and pecks a series of kisses to appease his frantic husband. “You know I’m always meticulous especially with you. Why do you think Yakov kept on directing your worries to me?”

“That’s beside the point. The party and the date do not count.” He pouts, clinging more so but deep inside, he is thanking every god in the heaven because there is no problem after all. He did not cheat on his husband, thank god.

“The date… yeah, that’s work and you’re mentally present…” Yuuri’s breath hitches when Viktor delivers a well-placed scrape of his teeth against the sensitive side of his neck. The younger man visibly flushes judging by the redness on the tip of his ears. Adorable. “…but the party does count. Even though you’re at work, you kept on scouring your emails and bothering Yakov. Cut the man some slack, yes?”

“Fine but only because you showed up in blond hair, blue eyes and all…” Viktor kisses along the column of Yuuri’s neck, feeling him shiver in his arms and watching goosebumps appear on his skin. “…and that _picture_.”

“Ah, yes. The souvenir. I never asked if you like it or any of them.” Yuuri purrs. The mere memory of those pictures tucked safely inside his phone sends electric warmth rushing through him. Viktor feels like he wants to die out of sheer love for his other half.

“Yuuuuri, you know how weak I am to your seduction methods. Think of my poor heart!”

“But you _do_ like them.” Viktor gasps. It couldn’t be helped. Those are private materials meant to ease his loneliness through those months. It’s not surprising that he is twitching inside his pants because he knows what those pictures look like.

“I do.” He pouts, pushing the days of worry behind him and leaving Yuuri to play with his mood. “But I believe I would rather like to see and hold the real thing and not just a pixelated image. After all, it has been months.”

“Oh no. Were the pictures not enough? What about your little escapades?” The younger man reaches up to caress his cheeks and pecks him once more.

“Not enough and I still don’t feel good because of our little misunderstanding.” A wicked smile erupt from Viktor lips as he lets the insinuation plant seeds of ideas in Yuuri’s brain and watches them grow into plans.

Yuuri slots his hands in his and twines them together, a playful smile reaching his eyes.

“I think I can remedy that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think explanations are in order:
> 
> (+) From the beginning, Viktor and Yuuri are both hired for one long-assed mission. The only catch is that one will have to do an immersion near their target while the other searches around the target's (large) background. Thus, the couple got separated and their communication with each other is limited through the past months in order for them to not get compromised.  
> (+) Viktor, being the whiny, thirsty husband that he is, is not happy with the arrangement. Good thing he can keep up with Yuuri's role playing methods so that they won't get caught. Chapter 3's watchdogs also apply to Chapter 1's undercover. Correct, guys, that's Yuuri in a disguise and that night happens to be their anniversary.  
> (+) Chapter 2's party is a close encounter for Viktor and Yuuri. While Viktor is focused on his work, he is not entirely focused enough (because he had not received any signs from Yuuri since Chapter 1 and he bugged Yakov because of it). It's a good thing the informant _is_ Yuuri himself in a disguise and Viktor noticed it too late when his zipper is all the way down  >;D To those who thought Yuuri would entrust his love letter to just anyone, no, he would rather deliver it to Viktor himself because he knows Viktor won't rest until he hears from Yuuri again lol.  
> (+) Chapter 4 is another close encounter. Apparently, Yuuri's background story includes him researching the bar's ins and outs when Viktor and friends got there (unintentional). Viktor can NOT forget the experience.  
> (+) Finally. There. Is. No. Cheating. Involved. Yeah? XD
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading this rollercoaster fic. It has been one hell of a ride!  
> Any violent reactions? Comments? Questions? Kudos? Do hit me up in the comments section or in my tumblr [luckychxrmed](http://luckychxrmed.tumblr.com).
> 
>  
> 
> Slight update: The series is not yet done.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticisms are appreciated!


End file.
